Nissan Rogue
|length= 2008-2010: 2011-: 2011- Krom: |assembly=Kyūshū, Japan Canton, Mississippi, United States Miaoli, Taiwan |width= |weight = |engine=2.5 L I4 (QR25DE) |transmission=CVT |height= }} The Nissan Rogue is a compact crossover SUV that debuted in October 2007 for the 2008 model year, produced by the Japanese automaker Nissan. It is the North American counterpart of the X-Trail sold outside North America (even though it is still sold in Mexico), as well as the Qashqai in Europe and the Dualis in Japan and Australia. The Nissan Rogue made its debut at the North American International Auto Show in Detroit on January 7, 2007. It replaces the Nissan X-Trail in Canada as Nissan's entry-level SUV and the body-on-frame Nissan Xterra in Mexico due to the Smyrna plant freeing capacity for the 2009 Suzuki Equator, but the Xterra continues on sale in the United States and Canada after being withdrawn from the Mexican market after the 2008 model year. An all-new version of the X-Trail, whose platform the Rogue shares, has been launched in Europe, Mexico and elsewhere, but there are no plans to market it in both USA and Canada. The Rogue is powered by a , 2.5 L four-cylinder QR25DE engine mated to a standard continuously variable transmission. , and comes standard with front-wheel-drive. The Rogue costs less than Nissan's Murano crossover SUV, but at vs. offers less passenger volume than its V6-powered sibling, and a smaller cargo area of vs. . Equipment The Nissan Rogue comes in only two trims: S and SL. S is the base model, which comes factory equipped with anti-lock brakes; air conditioning; cruise control; power windows, locks, and mirrors; remote keyless entry; and AM/FM/CD stereo with four speakers and auxiliary input jack. An optional "360 Value" package on the S model adds 16-inch alloy wheels, auto-dimming rearview mirror with rear view monitor, body-color rear spoiler, chrome grille, and rear privacy glass. An S Krōm trim edition includes Krōm integrated body design, center exit exhaust, body-color rear spoiler, 17-inch brilliant-finish aluminum-alloy wheels, and rear privacy glass. The SL trim level adds 17-inch alloy wheels, 6-way adjustable driver’s seat, roof rails, body-color power outside mirrors, rear tinted glass and a polished exhaust-tip, as well as with HID headlights, paddle-shifters (option removed for 2010), foglights, an 8-speaker stereo system, and leather seating. Both trims are available with Front-wheel drive and All-wheel drive The Rogue has received a mild refresh for the 2011 model year. The revised trim packages are the S and SV. The S is available in a sporty "Krom" edition, which gets special 18-inch polished wheels, a center-exit sport-tuned exhaust, a unique grille and bumper with fog lamps, and other styling tweaks. The SV is available with an optional SL package, adding leather seats, touch screen navigation system and 18" alloy wheels, along with other premium features. Safety Safety features include front airbags, side-impact airbags, side-curtain airbags with rollover sensors, tire-pressure monitor, ABS with brake-assist and electronic brake-force distribution, traction control, and anti-skid control. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) Crash Test Ratings :Frontal Driver: :Frontal Passenger: :Side Impact: :Rollover: Awards and recognition * 2010 Rogue Awarded Consumers Digest's Automotive Best Buy Award. * 2010 Rogue Received NHTSA's Highest Side-Impact Safety Rating(five stars). Other Rogues From 1966 to 1969, American Motors used the Rogue nameplate on the Rambler American for its top trim two-door hardtop and convertible models, as well as performance editions. References External links * Official website from Nissan USA * JB car pages: Nissan Rogue * Detroit Auto Show: 2008 Nissan Rogue from Edmunds.com Rogue Category:Compact SUVs Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2007 Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Taiwan